


The beginning

by LilacDust



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacDust/pseuds/LilacDust
Summary: Luka can't understand what is happening with him and his thoughts. Maybe Sergio will help him.





	The beginning

It was Christmas evening when Luka understood that something is not alright with him and his thoughts. All team met together to celebrate, there are a crowd of people in restaurant, but every time he saw Sergio. He was handsome men, flawless as always like model from glossy magazine. He talked with Tony, laughed for a long time, and Modrić thought the room got a little hotter. 

“Hey, what's up?” 

Luka felt someone elbow poked under his rib and grimaced in displeasure. It was Marcelo smiling and pleased with everything was happened. As usual. He clearly didn't understand what happened with his teammate. 

“What are you plans for the weekend?” 

Modrić opened his mouth but didn't answer, just because he didn't know what he will do. He wanted to came return to Croatia for some days, but he was kept in Spain by unfinished affairs. Marcelo waited for an answer, his head tilted to the side, but the uncomfortable silence was stopped by Cristiano, who had approached in time. He buried his fingers in his friend's curled hair. 

“C'mon, dude. You should give him some time for a rest.” 

Ronaldo winked at Luka, as he did hundred times. But this time Modrić was sure that Ron knew something that he couldn't know at all. Luka felt, how as if his tie was tightening around his neck and it became harder to breathe. He wanted to go out as soon as possible, preferably though the nearest window. But he was unable even to move when felt the familiar smell of cologne.   
Ron and Marcelo was talking about something funny, they were laughing and jokingly shoving each other. Like a kids.   
Modrić felt himself like a silly schoolgirl from comedy for teens, who can't grasp her own feelings. He thought that it is too invidious comparison, but can't come up something better and this idea will torment him for a long time. 

“It's seems like this is not a holiday, but a commemoration.” 

Luka shuddered when someone heavy hand rested on his shoulder, soon he understood whose and barely holds not to run away to the opposite corner of the hall. 

“Hey, what's up?” 

Luka sensed that the body is developing an allergy to this dumb question, but he couldn't do anything, it was foolish to expect that someone could save him from Sergio. He should lie and be as convincing as never. But who could even have thought that it will be so disgusting. 

“I have a headache. Till the morning.” 

Sergio narrowed his eyes and became even more like a cunning fox, it was so naive to hope the believed in such inept lie, but Luka brave and looked him straight in the face. He stood to close to each other, so Modrić need to turn up his head, and he didn't want to know how ridiculous it looked. 

“Well, my friend, you don't know how to have fun. We will change it. Together. Don't doubt.” 

Sergio patted him on the back and stepped aside, never turning and slowing down. Modrić exhaled heavily and turned his head, hoping to shake out unnecessary thoughts from his head. But instead it he bumped into two pairs of eyes, carefully examined him. Marcelo an Cristiano didn't even blink barely noticeably grinning. And Luka cursed his captain, sincerely hoping that his ears are burning with a righteous flame.


End file.
